Regular vacuum forming plastic packing cases which are used to pack photographic instruments, hangers, pipe fittings and etc. are generally comprised of a vacuum formed casing connected with a cover board to define a receiving space for receiving an article therein. The method of packaging may include two types: one is to take a finished product to pieces and to let the separated parts be received in a vacuum formed packing case, and the other is to assemble all component parts into a finished product and to let the finished product be received in a vacuum formed packing case. In the former, the parts tend to remove from the ordinary place, and consumers cannot see the actual shape of the product in a well assembled condition. In the latter, the product which is presented in a well assembled condition may be scratched or damaged and its component parts may break away from the assembly during transportation. The simple structure of conventional vacuum forming packing case is insufficient to protect the product packed for presentation.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a vacuum formed plastic packing case which includes one or more vacuum formed inner casings set between an outer casing and a bottom board to support the product to be packed, so as to let the product packed be firmly retained in the outer casing against damage.